Le désespoir de McGee
by Destination darkness
Summary: Voici un pur délire dans lequel McGee nous fait part de son avis sur l'équipe et nous révèle son traumatisme le plus profond... Donc, petit OS humoristique, quelques (grosses) allusions au slash Tibbs. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !


Je publie pour la première fois sur ce fandom, mais j'en dévore les fictions depuis quelques années...  
Ce qui suit est un délire écrit dans la nuit du 31 juin au 1er Juillet (2012) ce qui est potentiellement dangereux pour les éventuels lecteurs...

Bref, pour une majeure partie, les avis de McGee ne sont pas vraiment OCC je trouve mais ça m'étonnerait que la fin soit dans les scripts des acteurs : cette fin parle d'une relation amoureuse Gibbs x Dinozzo et non pas familiale~

Sur cette précision, bonne lecture !

* * *

Oh seigneur. Dieu, Allah, Zeus, Odin * ou n'importe quel dieu ayant le pouvoir de m'entendre. Que vous ai je fait ? Ai je été maudis, enfant, par une sorcière penchée sur mon berceau ? Ou bien par la sorcière des marécages qui convoite mon trône de roi des elfes depuis si longtemps ?

Par quel moyen, ô dieu tout puissant vous ai je donc offensé ?

Bon. Calmons nous. Je vais vous expliquer, afin que vous compreniez votre cruauté de me laisser ainsi, seul, avec eux.  
Eux, ce sont les membres de l'équipe. L'équipe dont je fais parti, mais rassurez vous, je suis bien moins psychologiquement atteint qu'eux, enfin je l'espère.  
Dans cette équipe, il y a tout d'abord Palmer. L'assistant du légiste dont je parlerais dans une minute ainsi que grand amoureux des chiens. Il ne se départit quasiment jamais de son expression joviale et qui personnellement me semble particulièrement douteuse et un poil sadique. Son sourire ne le quitte même pas lorsqu'il émet des hypothèses sur la possible mort d'un suspect ou même d'un des nôtres ! Effrayant n'est ce pas ?  
Il s'entend parfaitement bien avec notre légiste, le docteur Donald Malard. Cet homme est très bavard, si on ne l'arrêtait pas, il pourrait monologuer durant des jours et des nuits entières, j'en suis certain ! Mais le plus effrayant, c'est qu'il pourrait faire de même avec des morts, non, pas il « pourrait », il peut. Je lui ai demandé une fois pourquoi il était resté toute la nuit avec un cadavre et il m'a répondu ceci : «Sa famille n'est pas encore venue, j'avais peur qu'il ne se sente seul et puis je n'avais pas totalement terminé son autopsie.» Avouez que tout être humain normalement constitué aurait eu des sueurs froides en l'entendant hein ? Hein ?

Excusez moi, je peine à rester calme. Donc. Ensuite, il y a Abby, la laborantine, elle est plutôt normale, si l'on oublie qu'elle parle à ses appareils et qu'elle fonctionne au soda à la caféine. Non, j'aime bien Abby, je ne m'en plains pas.  
Ensuite viens Ziva, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit folle, pas comme les légistes cités plus haut, non elle est seulement effrayante. Elle connaît des centaines de façons de tuer quelqu'un. Silencieusement ou non, douloureusement ou non, rapidement ou lentement. Avec un objet, sans rien, avec du poison et bien d'autres choses encore.  
En gros, tant que je ne suis pas la victime de ses pulsions sadiques voir meurtrières, je ne m'en plains pas non plus.

Nous arrivons aux deux plus gros problèmes : Leroy Jethro Gibbs et Antony Dinozzo. Si l'on met de coté l'addiction à la caféine de l'un et les blagues douteuses et citations cinématographiques de l'autre, ce sont deux personnes relativement banales, mais lorsqu'ils sont ensemble, ils peuvent nous réserver de nombreuses surprises. Surprises gênantes souvent. Très souvent d'ailleurs. Car ce que l'on passe sous silence dans nos rapports de mission -hormis les craquements de bases de données informatiques top secrètes et les interrogatoires parfois peu orthodoxes- sont les preuves de l'amour passionnel liant les deux protagonistes cités plus haut. Lorsque nous avons tous appris leur relation amoureuse plutôt surprenante, nous avons tous été très surpris, mais très heureux. Vraiment.  
Jusqu'à ce que les slaps dont est la récurrente victime Antony Dinozzo prennent la fâcheuse habitude de s'abattre plus bas. Bien plus bas. Sur ses fesses quoi, vous êtes long à la détente mon dieu. Et si ce n'était que ça ! Mais non, il a fallu que vous ou une quelconque entité me maudisse et que je sois par deux fois le spectateur d'une scène choquante ! DEUX FOIS ! Avouez que mes plaintes sont légitimes.

Alors je vous en prie, seigneur tout puissant, entendez moi et protégez mon esprit bien trop innocent et fragile de ces créatures diaboliques, sadiques, perverses, terrifiantes. Je vous en conjure.

* * *

_Washington, NCIS, Open Space._

-Ziva ?  
-Oui Tony ?  
-Tu sais pourquoi McGee est assis sous son bureau, les yeux écarquillés et occupé à murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles ?  
-...Non, mais je pense de plus en plus à la folie en le voyant.  
-Pauvre homme...  
-Oui, c'est triste...  
-Ziva, vous n'avez pas fini votre rapport, et toi Tony tu viens dans mon bureau *² tout de suite !  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Pour finir le travail commencé cette nuit.  
-J'arrive patron !

_Washington, NCIS, Open Space, Sous le bureau de l'agent McGee_

-Ils travaillent, ils ne font rien de douteux, ils travaillent, ils ne font rien de douteux, ils tr-c'est quoi ces bruits ?

**Fin~**

* * *

Notes :

* Odin est sûrement le moins connu de ces dieux, c'est un dieu nordique. Père de toute chose et notamment de Thor, plus connu que son père pour je ne sais quelle raison... Et d'ailleurs je trouve son frère adoptif bien plus intéressant, avouez que c'est marrant un dieu -j'ai bien dit UN- qui enfante lui même un cheval à huit pattes, un serpent de la taille du diamètre de la terre, une fille au corps à moitié mort et un gros toutou d'une dizaine de mètres au garrot ?

*² Je parle ici de l'ascenseur bien sûr, ils ne vont quant même pas faire leurs cochonneries en plein milieu de l'Open Space ! Quoi que...

* * *

Et voilà, merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que vous avez aimé cette étrange chose, je publierai bientôt à la suite de ce -truc- deux PWP sur le gibbs x dinozzo : les deux scènes surprises par un McGee au karma de merde. Et peut être un autre bonus je ne sais pas encore...

Bon, une petite review pour l'auteur qui a veillé en pleine nuit et rallumé son ordinateur parce qu'elle ne pouvait se défaire de l'image d'un McGee devenant fou sous son bureau ? _-Je crois par ailleurs que c'est moi qui deviens folle.-_

Sur ce, à bientôt pour les lemons !


End file.
